Switched
by tvnut127
Summary: Two of our favorite characters get into a little trouble. Somewhat sequel to Shrunk but can be a stand alone too. Upped the rating due to last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't anthing that has to do with Stargate Atlantis :( Oh well._

_This is kind of a sequel to my story Shrunk, but it can be a stand alone also. Hope you enjoy this._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Oops (Again)**

"You know, I liked you better as a child!" Rodney's voice could be heard down the hall.

Elizabeth winced as she walked by the lab, knowing that John was back to annoying Rodney. He had only been an adult again for a few weeks but he still had the art of annoying Rodney down pretty good. It would be best to keep walking and come back later she decided, continuing down the hall.

"Oh come on, I'm way better this way than when I was a child." John said smirking. He had picked up one of Rodney's latest projects and was tossing it in the air.

"No, no. At least when you were a child, you didn't play with my potentially dangerous projects. You just kicked me and wouldn't stop talking. Would you put that down? I thought you learned your lesson the last time you played with a piece of technology." Rodney stated, glaring at John all the while.

"Would you relax? Nothing is going to happen. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" John asked, tossing the ball-like object into the air. He reached up to catch it but missed. The ball hit the ground and a bright light filled the room.

"Not again!" John shouted as he and Rodney were engulfed in the light and everything turned black.

_Meanwhile…_

Elizabeth turned the corner by Rodney's lab and stopped. She listened closely but there was no noise. 'Good,' she thought 'Now I don't have to play mother and get them to stop fighting.' She entered the lab and gasped. The reason that the lab was quiet was because both men were on the ground unconscious. She tapped her headset.

"Carson, I need a medical team in Rodney's lab now!"

Carson's voice came over quickly, "Alright, we're on our way."

Elizabeth ran over and checked both of their pulses. They were both strong. Just then the medical team, led by Carson, came rushing in.

"What happened?" he asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. Earlier, I heard them arguing and when I came back, they were both on the ground."

"Alright, well let's move them to the infirmary. Hopefully when they come to, they will be able to tell us what happened."

With that, Carson led the medical team out of the room. They were carrying John and Rodney out on stretchers and Elizabeth followed close behind.

* * *

_Do you_ _like? If so, please review. If not, well, you can still review if you want. I hope to update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_See Ch. 1 for disclaimer._

_Hope you like this chapter, I decided to update right away._

**

* * *

Chapter Two: You're Who?**

"He looks like he's waking up."

John was pretty sure that was Carson's voice. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and his head felt like it would explode. If that was Carson's voice, that only meant one thing. Infirmary. 'Crap.' He thought.

"How can you tell?"

That was Elizabeth's voice. Great, he was in the infirmary. Slowly he opened his eyes. Both Elizabeth and Carson's eyes were on him.

"How ya feeling lad?" Carson asked.

"Mm, okay I guess." John said putting on his tough exterior.

Carson and Elizabeth shared a look. They looked worried. What was going on?

"Well, you have a concussion. Are you sure you're okay? You usually whine all the time and this would be the correct time to be whining." Carson stated.

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty good in the infirmary. Hey, how's Rodney? Does he have a concussion?" John asked, watching their faces.

Yep, something was definitely wrong. Now they looked worried and shocked. Carson seemed to regain his composure first.

"Um, maybe I should check you again. It is common for concussion patients to talk about themselves in the third person." He explained to Elizabeth.

"Carson, what are you talking about?" It was then that John realized that his voice was different. It wasn't his but still familiar.

"Rodney, you're talking about yourself in the third person. That is not normal. Listen, do you think you could tell us what happened in the lab?" Elizabeth questioned him.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Back up. You called me Rodney, and what is up with my voice. It sounds like… oh no" John shot straight up and looked around the infirmary. Sure enough, in the bed next to him was… himself. "Oh I am going to kill him!" He shouted.

"Rodney, calm down. Major Sheppard will be fine and hopefully you will be too. I think you just need some rest." Carson said.

"No, you don't understand. That's Rodney." John pointed to the bed that held himself in it. Realization dawned on Carson and Elizabeth's faces.

"So, if that is Rodney, then you are…"

"I'm Major Sheppard."

"Oh crap."

* * *

_Okay, how am I doing? Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_See Ch. 1 for disclaimer._

_Okay, another chapter. Sorry it took so long, school has been hectic. Hope you like it._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: You Idiot!**

"As soon as he wakes up, we'll get this whole thing figured out."

'Hmm, that sounded like me.' Rodney thought groggily.

"Aye, and hopefully he can sort this out."

'That was Carson so this must be, oh boy, the infirmary.'

Slowly, he cracked an eye open. The light pierced his eye painfully and he immediately shut it. He let out a long sigh to signal that he was awake.

"Carson he seems to be waking up." Elizabeth stated.

Carson walked over, wondering if Rodney had lost it or if they really had switched bodies. He approached the bed timidly, a look of apprehension on his face. John/Rodney had opened his eyes finally and was shooting daggers at Carson.

"Well, um, how do you feel?" Cason asked, as if he were unsure it was the right thing to ask.

"Oh, my head is killing me. I'm gonna kill Major Sheppard." Rodney rambled on.

"Not if I kill you first." John shouted, separated by a curtain.

Rodney did a double take. That _was_ his voice. He was sure that he heard it earlier and here he was hearing it again. He looked around but saw no one except Carson and Elizabeth.

"What is going on? I _know_ that was my voice and this isn't." Rodney said, looking like a rocket ready to burst.

Suddenly, the curtain burst open and he was staring at himself. And he too looked mad. A little light bulb in Rodney's head went off. He brought his hands in front of his face for further examination. Those were definitely not his hands.

"Oh, you are so dead! 'Besides, what's the worst that can happen?' You idiot!" Rodney shouted.

"Like I knew what was going to happen. I was only trying to annoy you a little bit, not cause this to happen. Besides, you got the better end of the deal." John said, mumbling the last part.

"What! Okay, for starters, that little phrase is always followed by something so ironic, it isn't even funny," Rodney said, ignoring the fact the Carson and Elizabeth's faces were turning red from keeping laughter in. "Second, my body is just fine, thank you. Now I'm going to get Zelenka and go to the lab and figure this out."

"Oh, good, because the faster this is resolved, the better." With that, both John and Rodney attempted to get out of their beds. They were both stopped by Carson's voice.

"Stop! You two are not going anywhere. I have tests to run. And I need to monitor you two and make sure there are no side effects. Who knows what will happen." He said, giving them the doctor glare. They both sighed and flopped back into bed.

"Alright, I will send Zelenka down and he can talk to you two and see if he can fix this." Elizabeth stated, staring down at Rodney's evil glare. She knew he would _love_ that."I have some paper work to do, so have a good time with the tests you two." She called as she ran out.

"Okay, let's get started." Carson said, ignoring the pained looks on his friend's faces. He sighed. These next few hours were going to be hell.

* * *

_So, how did I do? Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_See Disclaimer on Ch. One_

_I'm not very sorry that I didn't update sooner. I only got a few reviews and I lost some of my confidence. But I'm back and will hopefully finish this soon._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Test Results**

"Ow! You seriously don't have to press that hard!"

'It is weird hearing my own voice' John thought, 'especially because it is so grating.'

He had gotten through the tests okay but Rodney seemed to be having some trouble.

"Carson, really, how many times are you going to have to poke me?"

"At this point, as many times as I feel like you deserve it." Carson's patience was wearing thin. He could tell that John was restless but restraining himself. Rodney on the other hand was being a pain in the butt. He had whined for the full three hours that they had been doing the tests. "Alright, I'm done. You two stay here while I get these tested."

As Carson walked away, Dr. Zelenka approached. He had been waiting patiently while Rodney was having blood drawn. He was trying his best not to smile but a small one slipped out.

"This is not funny! We need to get this fixed as soon as possible. Do you know how weird this is?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, I do know. Get this fixed as soon as possible." John said to them.

"Okay, okay." Rodney proceeded to tell Dr. Zelenka what had happened. He smiled when he heard what John had said right before he dropped the devise.

"That is very ironic." He said. "I will look at it _alone_, so that nothing weird will happen." With that, he left to look at the devise.

"I'm bored." John stated. 'Heh, I'll just have to annoy Rodney some more' he thought.

"Don't even think about it. I know that smirk."

_Meanwhile…_

Carson sighed as he looked over the results. Nothing seemed out of order. He checked over them one more time. Nope everything was normal. Well, at least on the paper. He looked up suddenly as he heard a crash. Both John and Rodney seemed to be having a rubber band war. And by the looks of it, John was winning.

"Rod – err Major, stop that!" He yelled, leaving the safety of his office.

"Sorry Doc. I'm just so bored. Can't we go?" John whined.

"Well, your test results seem to indicate that you are both "normal". So I suppose that I can let you go." Carson said. Both men rushed out and Carson turned back to his office. He picked up the papers littering his desk. They slipped from his hand and he sighed. As he bent to pick the papers up, something caught his eye. There was a paper beneath his desk. 'It must have fallen when the nurse brought these papers' he thought.

As he straightened up, a few words seemed to pop out. "That can't be right." He muttered to himself. A few minutes later and he hit his headset.

"Elizabeth, you need to get down here now. I need to tell you something extremely important."

"Carson, are you okay? You sound freaked." Elizabeth's concerned voice came through the headset.

"Yes, I'm fine but there is something weird that I absolutely must tell you."

* * *

_Pleeeeease review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_See disclaimer on Ch. One_

_Okay, I was really nervous about this chapter because I don't know how people will react to it. So, hopefully you will enjoy this._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

Elizabeth rushed out of her office and off to the infirmary. Carson had sounded concerned, which had her scared. He was normally very in charge of his emotions. The fact that he sounded concerned meant that something was really wrong. Rounding the last corner, she saw the infirmary. She slowly entered, as if in slow motion. Carson was sitting at his desk reading some papers.

"Carson, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked. "And where are John and Rodney?"

"Oh, I told them they were free to go. All their test results came out normal." He answered.

"Okay, then why did you call me down here?" Elizabeth asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, I was going to file these papers away when I dropped them. It was then that I saw this paper. The results shocked me, so I doubled checked them. It is actually quite interesting. I never would have thought about this until I saw the paper. It makes a person wonder-"

"Carson!" Elizabeth interjected. "What did you find out?"

"They're related." Carson said with a weird expression on his face.

Elizabeth looked at him with an astounded look on her face. "How closely related are we talking?"

"Well, if my tests are correct, it looks like they are half-brothers." He said.

"Half-brothers! That's kind of a big thing not to tell us. Why would they not tell us? Although that does explain their child-like bickering." Elizabeth said, her eyes wide.

"I don't know if they know. I mean think about it Elizabeth, it's like you said, it's too big of a secret to keep from us." Carson answered. "And yes, that does explain their behavior. Why, just today they started a rubber band war! In my infirmary!"

Elizabeth snickered at Carson's enraged face. But she immediately replaced the smile with a frown. There were so many factors in this. Such as: "Do we tell them now or later?" She asked.

'Normally, I would say tell them right away but this is not a normal situation. I personally, as their friend, think that we should wait until they get back to their own bodies before we tell them of anything." Carson said, his face thoughtful.

"I agree. If we tell them now, it could cause even more chaos. We will keep it a secret for now." Elizabeth responded.

"Keep what a secret?" Teyla asked as she and Ford walked in.

"We were just coming to see the captives when we overheard you. So, now you have to tell us." Ford said with a grin.

"Well…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Would you just keep still and not touch anything? At all?"

John sighed. He was so bored. He, Rodney, and Zelenka had been in the lab for quite some time. He looked at his watch. 'Five hours is long enough.' He thought. 'Rodney won't even let me eat anything but those nasty protein bars.'

"Rodney, have you figured it out yet?" John whined.

"No, I haven't. But perhaps you would like to just drop this again and see if it works." He answered sarcastically.

"Um, why not? It worked before." John said.

Rodney sighed. "Because the chances of it working that way again are so slim, it would be stupid to even think of the odds."

"But it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Fine, we will try it." Rodney rolled his eyes as he hit his headset. "Elizabeth we are going to try something."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Rodney turned to Dr. Zelenka. "When Elizabeth gets here, you two wait outside. We wouldn't want an even bigger problem, even though this isn't going to work." He glanced at John.

Suddenly, Elizabeth entered. John looked at her closely, her face held a weird expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look freaked out about something."

"I'm fine." She replied. "Are you guy ready to do this?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think it will work. Mr. "I'm in a genius' body, so now I know everything" here thinks it will. We'll see." Rodney said.

"Okay, now let's wait in the hall." Dr. Zelenka said, ushering Elizabeth out.

"Good luck!" She called.

John looked over at Rodney. "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

_So, how did I do? Do you like it? Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_See disclaimer on Ch. 1_

_I am so sorry it took so long to update. Between school and work, my life is no longer my own. I made this chapter extra long just because I felt so bad. Hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Wow**

"Okay, I'm going to drop it." John stated.

Rodney crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead but this isn't going to work. Wait, wait! We should get Carson outside so that if this does work there is a doctor right here. Chances are we will pass out again."

"I thought you said this wouldn't work." John said with a smile on his face.

"It won't, but you know, just in case." Rodney hit his earpiece. "Carson, we are going to try something, could you meet us at the lab?"

"Sure John, um, Rodney, be right there."

_Meanwhile…_

Elizabeth and Zelenka were waiting in the hallway outside the lab. Elizabeth's foot tapped the ground, as if separated from her body. Zelenka glanced at her. She seemed to be in a different place. "Are you are right?" He asked.

Elizabeth put on a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine. So, do you think this will work?"

Zelenka shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we have tried everything else. It doesn't sound like it will work but who knows? Nothing is what it seems here in Atlantis."

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth muttered under her breath. Suddenly there was a flash in the lab. The two of them rushed in. Both guys were on the floor, passed out. Carson entered and looked at John and Rodney. He bent down and checked their pulse.

"Well they look to be fine but let's get them to the infirmary and see if things are back to normal. Well, as normal as can be anyways."

_A few hours later…_

"Ugh." John sighed as he woke up. His whole body hurt. Wait, was he in his body or Rodney's still?

"Alright sleepyhead, which one are you?" Carson asked a smile on his face.

"John." He answered, raising his arm as if Carson was taking roll.

"Well, congratulations. You are now the proud owner of your own body."

"Really?" John's eyes burst open. Beside them, Rodney stirred a little. Carson walked over to the bed.

"Rodney, that you?"

"Yep it's me." He said raising his arm just like John had done.

'Yep, they are brothers.' Carson thought as he looked between the two of them. This next part was going to be hard. Telling them. "Elizabeth, they are awake." Carson said into his headset.

"I'll be right there."

Carson turned back to his patients. "How are you guys feeling? Back to normal? Any headaches?"

"No, I feel pretty good." "Horrible headache."

Carson laughed. They were such polar opposites, just like brothers. He still couldn't get his head wrapped around it. 'Why didn't I see it before?' Elizabeth entered the room and gave Carson a knowing look. It was time.

"John, Rodney, we have something to tell you guys. I'm going to let Carson tell you since he found it."

Carson cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Well, it started when I was taking test on you guys to see if there was anything wrong. I believe you two were starting a rubber band war." He looked sternly at the two of them.

"Hey, he started it." Rodney said, pointing at John.

"Tattle tale." John sneered.

"The point that I was trying to make was that I found something. After I let you guys go, I found a paper. It seems that the computer did a test on its own. It compared your guy's DNA and determined that you are half-brothers."

For the first time since Elizabeth had met them, they were quiet. They just stared at Carson, as if waiting for more. He took the cue.

"Normally, I wouldn't know if you were half brothers but the machine can determine this. You two share a mother or father."

"Um, so you are saying that we are brothers. But we each had different parents." Rodney said.

"I think our parents didn't tell us the truth." John answered.

"I understand that you two may need some alone time to work this out. We'll leave you guys alone." Elizabeth said as she and Carson left the infirmary. "Well, I think that that went well."

"I think so too." Carson said.

* * *

_Review if you want, I understand if you don't want to._


	7. Chapter 7

_See disclaimer on Ch. 1._

_Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. My life has been complete choas. Thank you to all the loyal readers who have stuck with this story from the very begining. This is the end though, so I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Satisfied**

Rodney sat in his dark, quiet lab. The last few days were something of a shock. They had gone from normal Atlantis trouble to life changing revelations. 'Brothers?' Rodney just couldn't get his mind around it. Sure he had always thought that he and John were alike but this was just too weird.

Suddenly there was a knock at the doorframe. Rodney turned and saw John standing there. They just stared at each other for a few moments.

"So, um, how are you doing?" John offered.

"Well, I'm a little confused. I mean, do we share a mom or dad? There are so many questions that need to be answered."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I do too. Which is why I talked to Elizabeth about you and I going Earth for two weeks to find some answers." John said with a smile.

"Really, that sounds good. But both of my parents are dead. The only family I have is my sister Jeannie. I doubt she knows anything."

"My dad is still alive. We can talk to him. We leave tomorrow."

_A couple days later on Earth…_

John and Rodney slowly got out of the car. They had arrived on Earth a few days earlier. The sun shone through the clouds. It was a fairly nice day, earth standards. They stood for a few moments outside the building. They both knew that the one man who could answer all their questions was there. They had talked to Jeannie but she knew nothing. She was surprised though, just as they had been.

"Well, this is it." John stated as he started walking for the door.

"Wait! Do we really want to do this? I mean, I know we both want answers but what about your dad? What if he had nothing to do with this? Wouldn't this be like bringing up the past?" Rodney spouted off.

John stopped. "It's not the past. _We_ are not the past. I think this needs to come out, whether he knows anything or not."

Rodney nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

They walked in and looked around. The nursing home was how you would expect it, cold and sterile. John looked around. He knew that this was the best place for his father but it didn't make it any easier. Finally he spotted him.

"There he is." John pointed. They slowly walked over to the nearly abandoned couch. There was a lone man sitting there, watching some game show.

"Hi dad." John said. The man slowly looked to the side of him to see the boys. He suddenly gasped, as did the guys. John looked from his dad back to Rodney. If they hadn't believed the test results, they sure believed them now. Rodney and John's father had the same eyes.

Slowly, the old man recovered and regained his composure. "John, hello son, how are you? It's been years. Who's this?"

John shook his head. "You know who this is, don't you dad?"

John's father sighed. "Yes, I do. This is my son, your brother."

Rodney just stood there. This was too much to take in. If this was his father, then who had raised him all those years. Thinking back, the man had seemed to resent him.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." John Sr. said. Both boys nodded. He sighed. "John, your mother and I had been married for five years when I made a mistake. I had a one night stand. It was with a lady I knew was married. She even had a daughter. It was only one night but two months later she met with me. She told me that she was pregnant. I was excited. I loved your mother very much but I wanted a child so bad. She told me that she didn't want my help or anything. In fact, she didn't want me to have any contact with my baby."

"Why would she do that?" Rodney asked, speaking for the first time.

"She wanted to stay with her husband, they had a child together already and she didn't want to mess with that. So she told her husband that the child was his. That was you." He said, looking at Rodney. "I never got to meet you. A few months later, my wife became pregnant. That was you." He looked at John.

"Did Mom ever know?" John asked.

"No, I never told her. I really did love her and when she died, I felt so guilty. But then I realized that I still had a part of her with me, you. And Rodney, I watched the papers, always keeping tabs on you while you were growing up. I figured that if I couldn't be with you, at least I could know you."

Rodney and John both smiled. They knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. And the best kind, family.

* * *

_Wow, it's finally finished. Again I apologize for the month-long wait on this chapter and the who-knows-how-long wait for the entire story. It was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
